


Blue Monday - Birthday Wishes

by TheEmpressAR



Series: "Deleted Scenes" #TeenLawRusso - Complete [5]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: #TeenLawRusso, Boys Kissing, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Does Johnny get what he wants on his special day?Chapter Song:  Blue Monday - New Order





	Blue Monday - Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkshipper/gifts).



> The Empress is on a Roll...with butter...YUM!! I got out of the ANGSTY SLUMP...I hope this does a lil sumpthin sumpthin...for my lovelies!! 
> 
> I have MUCH more if you're interested...*wink*

_How does it feel to treat me like you do?_ _  
When you've laid your hands upon me and told me who you are_

Johnny stared at the back of Daniel’s head.  He noticed the tension in his shoulders, hunched over his desk.  He was slouching in his own, a couple of rows away in the back.  He was supposed to be concentrating on his Algebra test but his mind was distracted and wandering today.  It had wandered on more than one occasion to the boy in front of him.  He thought of the way Daniel looked at him when he was happy.  How open his face was and how he would blush in return.  He felt heat creep into his skin then.  It didn’t take much for his mind to wander into certain territories.   A tap of a ruler on the desk broke him out of his daydreams and he looked up at the teacher who pointed down to his test.

Johnny scowled and bent back over his work.  The class startled at the tapping but continued with their work.  Daniel turned to look back at Johnny but did not catch his eye.  He looked over to where Ali was sitting and she was looking back at him, smiling.  He smiled at her, his dimple showing in his cheek. 

It was the last class of the day.  It was Friday and everyone was anxious to be done and get their weekend started.  A few classmates stood up and deposited their tests on the teacher’s desk.  Dutch was one of the first to do so…he didn’t care much for math and the grade didn’t interest him.  He walked back to his desk and kicked Daniel’s bag out from under his. 

“Hey!”

“Ooops…” He smirked and kept walking.  There were a few laughs in the class.

Ali frowned hard in his direction and he just brushed her off.  ‘Frigid bitch…’

Daniel went back to his problems.  He scribbled some more notes when he felt the lightest of brushes against the back of his hand. It was quick, but he still felt it.  He looked up to see Johnny depositing his test on the teacher’s desk.  The skin warmed where he touched.  He acknowledged him with his eyes and went back to his paper. 

Things had been tense for a few days after the incident at the pizza parlor.  Daniel didn’t say anything to Johnny and Johnny seemed not to remember that they had made plans.  He kept trying to get Daniel’s attention any way that he could but it seemed like he was giving him the ‘cold shoulder’ treatment again.  He looked over at Ali who was busy with her own test.  He walked past her desk and touched her on the shoulder.  She flinched and looked up at him, disdain on her face.  He shrugged and went back to his desk.  A balled up piece of paper hit him in the back.  He looked over at Tommy who was giggling like a mad man.  Johnny rolled his eyes and threw it back at him hard.

 

“Class I have an announcement to make.”  Mr. Petersen said as the last few people turned in their work.  Most everyone stopped putting their books away, a few continuing to goof off as Mr. Petersen continued.  “As most of you know, Johnny Lawrence’s birthday is tomorrow and his step-father has graciously invited the senior class to attend a gathering in his honor at Club Nova tomorrow night at 8 pm.”

The class went wild.  They all jumped up and started thumping Johnny on the back and thanking him and cheering.  Parties at clubs thrown by rich people meant illegal alcohol and other things.  The Cobras’ were cheering the loudest.  They had been to many parties thrown by Johnny’s folks. 

Johnny was taking it all in, outwardly he was cool, high-fiving and thanking people for their birthday congratulations, telling them what he wanted.  Inwardly, he was cursing his step-father.  He knew he shilled out the money at his mom’s request.  He would never do this of his own accord.  He pushed the bitterness down and focused on people talking about what music they wanted to hear and if they could bring dates.  He lifted his head from the throng of people, not seeing Daniel in the bunch, nor expecting him to be.  Daniel still sat in his desk.  He was looking at Johnny…his mouth hanging open.  He was clearly in some sort of shock.  He watched Ali approach his desk.  Her arms folded over her chest.  He watched them speak for a few minutes and then get up to leave. 

 

He searched for him out in the courtyard.  He was nowhere to be found.  He had tried to get away from the group of seniors that had attacked him on the way out of the classroom.  He joked that he may have to start signing autographs.  Girls flocked around him giving him their numbers.  They all had hopes of being taken to Johnny’s birthday party by the birthday boy himself.  He flirted with them and left them hanging.  He pushed his way past a sea of bodies not finding the one he was looking for.  He stood in the empty courtyard and sighed in frustration. 

He threw the door open to his house later that day and tossed his bag on the table.  He opened the fridge and got himself a cold can of beer.  No one was home except for him, so he had no problems grabbing it and chugging it down.  He needed the liquid courage to do what he had to do.  He was not one for begging but he felt like it was needed in this case.   He punched in familiar numbers on his portable phone.

 

“Hello…”

“Hey man…”

(pause)

“You there?”

“Yeah…what do you want?”

“Uhm…where have you been?  I looked for you after class.”

Johnny picked at a thread on his couch.  There was silence on the other end of the phone.

“I went home.”

“Yeah I gathered that.  I wanted to talk to you…”

“Seemed like you were busy to me…get enough dates for your party tomorrow?”

“Cut the crap, LaRusso…what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You tell me…Matter of fact…why don’t you say anything?  You know about birthdays…people who have them…when they are?”

“You never asked.”

A frustrated sigh.   “You called me…what do you want?” 

“God…what is YOUR problem?” 

“My problem is, my _friend_ doesn’t say a word about when his birthday is, throws a huge party, stands me up on our…I dunno…whatever it was…and expects me to follow along like a kicked puppy and just smile about it like hey…no big deal.” 

“Wait…stand you up?  What the hell are you talking about, LaRusso…I didn’t…”

“Come on…Johnny…are you serious?”

Johnny scratched his head.  He was trying to think of what Daniel meant and was coming up empty.  “I really have no idea…I’m serious.”

“We were supposed to meet a couple a days ago.  Nick’s…pizza….hello?”

“Oh…I’m SUCH an ASS!!”

Soft laughter on the other end of the phone. 

“Daniel…I…”

“Forget it…”

“No I mean it man…I honestly forgot…I’ve had so much going down…I wouldn’t…I mean…not on purpose…you gotta believe me…”

“It’s ok, Johnny…I kinda figured it was something like that...”

“Please don’t tell me you dressed up and everything….you did, didn’t you….oh my god…”

“It’s nothing.”

“No wonder you’ve been ducking me these past few days…”

“What did you want talk to me about, Johnny...”

“Oh…well…I wanted…to you know….I wanted to know if you wanted…”

“You’re sounding really smooth there, man.”

“Shut up, dick!”

More laughter.  Johnny smiled widely.  It was so easy to get Daniel back on his side.  He felt 100 times better and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“So…will you?”

“Will I what?  You haven’t asked me anything…”

“You comin’ to my party tomorrow?”

“Oh…”

“Oh?”

“I dunno…I haven’t thought about it.”

“What?”

“Well I mean…you know everyone is going to be there…everyone….I don’t feel like dealing with that shit…and then you won’t do anything about it…”

“C’mon…you know that’s not fair.”

“Huh…you’re one to talk about what’s not fair.” 

“Please say you’ll come…I’ll keep you far away from those guys.  You can even bring Ali if you like…as long as you keep your PDA away from me.”

“You don’t like awkward at all, do you?”

“Say yes…”

“We’ll see…good night, Johnny.”

\-----

 

The club was packed with over 200 seniors and their dates.  The music was loud. Kids were swarming the dance floor and the bar area.  A lot had brought their own “special gifts” and were spiking the sodas that were supplied as the “official drink”.  The lights were swirling all through the club and the DJ was playing a song by New Order called ‘Blue Monday’. 

Johnny had shown up with the rest of the Cobra Kai crew.  They made quite the entrance.  The fog machines going off when they entered.  It looked like a scene from a movie.  He was smiling ear to ear.  He couldn’t help it.  He soaked up the attention like a sponge.  People surrounded him, telling him it was the best party of the year and shoved drinks in his hand.  He smiled and looked out over the crowd.  He had started tapping his foot to the infectious beat.  He looked across the sea of faces finally settling on a couple in the middle of the floor.  His smile fell.  LaRusso and Ali were dancing and laughing and something hit Johnny in the pit of his stomach.  Waves of jealousy rolled through his system.  He couldn’t believe how hard it hit him.  Who was he jealous of more? He had to be honest.  It was no longer Ali.  He didn’t want her smiling at Daniel that way.  He didn’t want her touching him. 

“Johnny…what’s the matter?”  Bobby said quietly beside him. 

The muscles worked in Johnny’s jawline.  He handed Bobby the drink someone put in his hand.  He started pushing his way through the crowd.  He thought he would be cool with everything…but he was not.  He pushed his way past people, sometimes forcefully…they yelled in protest, but he only had his sights on one person in the room.

Daniel was dressed in a pair of jeans and a forest green polo shirt.  He was feeling the music.  He loved to dance and Ali was keeping up with him and his antics.  He mimicked an air guitar and synthesizer and she laughed, clapping her hands and started dancing like Madonna.  He was in the middle of copying her moves when he felt someone forcefully grab his upper arm and start pulling him off the floor.

“Hey!!  What are you doing??!! Bring him back here!”  Ali shouted but was ignored.  “Johnny…what’s wrong with you!?”

“Johnny…!!!”  Daniel was too shocked to say anything.  The grip on his arm tightened and he was maneuvered through the crowd to where it looked as if Johnny was taking him to the men’s room at the other side of the club.

“Hey…what’s the matter with you?”  He tried to ineffectually swat the hand off of his arm.

Johnny slung Daniel around and pushed him up against the wall next to the door leading to the bathroom.  He didn’t give it a second thought when he mashed his mouth against Daniel’s forcing his lips on the other boy, knotting his hands securely in Daniel’s hair. 

“Mmmm…”  Daniel tried to speak but couldn’t around the hard-pressed lips against his own.  Johnny moved his head, trying to devour him, roughly biting at his mouth, moving down to the smooth column of his neck. 

“Johnny…”  Daniel said breathlessly.  “Slow down…come on…I want it just as bad…but you’re gonna finish before you start.”

Johnny was busy pulling Daniel’s shirt from his jeans and roaming his hands up and down his back. 

“I can’t…I can’t stop…God…what you do to me…”

Daniel closed his eyes and brought Johnny’s face back to his own. He slowed the other boy down by kissing him softly….deeply.  His full lips finding purchase.  Johnny shook with want for him.

He startled when he felt something warm and wet lick across his bottom lip.  He opened his eyes and looked at Daniel in the semi-dark.  There were other couples making out in the hallway, no one paying them much mind. 

“Do that again…”

Daniel smiled shyly and nodded.  He grabbed Johnny’s shirt collar and pulled him back to his mouth.  He slid his tongue inside Johnny’s mouth brushing it against his.  Johnny moaned and lifted one of Daniel’s legs and positioned it around his waist.  Daniel gasped.  Johnny thrust against the tight material of Daniel’s jeans.  Daniel wrapped his arms around Johnny’s shoulders and let him thrust against him. 

“We need to get outta here now…Johnny said biting Daniel’s lower lip, gently.  His eyes spoke worlds of intent.  Daniel smiled.  “Happy Birthday, Johnny.”

A figure emerged from the shadows at the end of the hallway.  He was beyond shocked at what he had just witnessed.  He couldn’t believe what just went on in front of him.  How…how was this happening in ANY reality?  Johnny definitely had some explaining to do to Bobby.  He didn’t know how long he could keep quiet about any of this but Johnny was someone he looked up to as a role model and now that world was shattered.

 _Tell me, how do I feel_ _  
Tell me now, how should I feel_


End file.
